monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Weapon: Arm Cannon
This is a medium ranged blademaster weapon, which gets its range from the ability to fire its blade, which is attached to a long chain. While it doesn't have the range of a bowgun, the chain fires farther then gunlance shots. In mid shot, you may curve the analog stick to curve the chain (the chain doesn't fire very fast, so the controls are tight). When the chain is retracted, the blade remains extended, so you can use it like a melee weapon. The cannon is rather heavy, so your attack speed is not as fast as, say, Sword and Shield. However, it is not as slow as a Greatsword. Due to the weight, you walk as speeds similar to the Hunting Horn (without movement speed up). Controls- While chain is retracted Triangle: You step forward just a bit and slash down heavily. Circle: Swing the cannon savagely outward, in a half circle. Can be chained to the Triangle attack, and vice-versa. Triangle+Circle: Pull the blade down, then thrust upward in a powerful uppercut. Firing Mode: Press R to cock the weapon and go into firing position (bent on one knee, other arm holding the handle that is on top of the cannon). Aiming is similar to a bowgun when holding "R" R+Triangle: Fire the blade. You can alter the trajectory by tilting the analog stick either way. You do not have to hold the triangle button, just press it once. R+Circle (When the blade is embedded): Once fired, the blade will embed itself in the monster for a few seconds. If you press Circle while it is embedded, your weapon will send out a strong burst of energy over the chain and release it into the monster. The burst is the element or ailment your weapon possesses. If the weapon is raw, then the burst will be like a barrel bomb explosion, doing raw damage. Will not be interrupted if the monster staggers and falls, is paralyzed, put to sleep or K'O. Will be interrupted if you are attacked/flinched, or if the monster flees the area. Uses up energy from a phial, which is marked underneath the sharpness bar. Must be refilled after a few uses. Press R+Triangle+Circle to refill. You can cancel out the embedding part by pressing Triangle again, which will pulled the blade out and retract the chain. This will allow you to rapid fire the blade. However, the blade still travels slowly and is not as useful for ranged attacking, as this is a relatively new technology. You must hold R to stay in firing mode; whether you are firing the blade or using the burst. If you let go, any attack you were doing will be canceled out. When sheathed, the blade will retracted even more and you can walk/run at normal speed, like all weapons. By PurpleIsGood I dunno... seems like a level of technology that wouldn't fit in the monster hunter universe... then again, there is the switch axe... Maybe if it worked more like a traditional weapon type, like a mace or flail. Yes, this idea is very original, but almost too much so. 17:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt You can use it as a melee weapon as well...and if this is too complex...what about bowguns? This operates on a similar premises, only with a coil inside that brings the chain back. PurpleIsGood 19:57, December 12, 2010 (UTC) how strong is it? @PurpelsGood: Bowguns are just crossbows. There are bowguns that can bring their tethered shots back, the Ballistia Binders, but these are very large and heavy, and take a long time to bring the shot back and ready it to fire again. Having this concept on such a small scale seems like era-breaking technology. Tech limitations aside, the weapon itself just seems...odd. The weapons so far have been based on more traditional weapons, like swords, hammers, lances, crossbows, axes (albeit with movable blades to turn it into a sword) etc., and this arm cannon doesn't really match up with any kind of pre-existing weapon. As I said before, it seems too original for its own good. 13:43, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt Lets see, what do we have in MH...steam powered Dragonators, giant airships, machine net casters, the famous switch axe, Hammers that extend spikes when charged, gunlances, bowgun wyvernfire shots, gunlance wyvernfire shots, etc. There is easily enough technology to make this idea feasible. Oh, and fyi, bowguns are gunpowder cannons. Haven't you ever seen the tell-tale smoke and fire erupting from the barrel of a bowgun when it's fired? As for the size and how it pulls the chain back, I know my chain isn't really up to scale. PurpleIsGood 20:16, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess you have a point, and I suppose this weapon concept would be plausible, but I'm not sure it would be compact enough to be easily mounted on a single arm. However, even though the tech is present, the weapon itself still seems to be a bit too novel a concept. So far, the weapons in MH have either been traditional weapons (sword and shield, lance, hammer, great sword, long sword, dual swords) or fairly ingenious combinations of pre-existing weapons (guns with bayonettes being used as lances, battle axes with moving blades that allow it to convert into a sword, giant horns big enough to be used as hammers, and the bowgun, which I still think is a crossbow that has the gunpowder explosion in the shots themselves to propel them with more force). This weapon, an arm-mounted blade gun with a chain to return its blade, is unlike anything I have seen in real life or fiction (though there may be examples of it in the latter that I simply haven't heard of). Yes, it's doable in the MH universe, but it still seems like it would be an odd one out, IMO. Personally, I think it would work better if it were something more along the lines of a flail or mace, with the device itself focusing more on the return mechanism and most of the throwing/launching force coming from the Hunter, and the "cannon" part would be more of a special attack, maybe allowing you to charge it to add more attack power and the explosive element/status boost like you mentioned, which maybe could be discharged on impact instead of remotely because I'm not sure the "remote detonation" thing would be plausible if its only connected by a chain. 21:48, December 14, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt A: The cannon is the special attack. B: The energy is conducted along the metal chain, similar to a lightning rod and electricity. Maybe it won't explode, but it releases a burst similar to the Switch Axe. C: Speaking of Switch Axe's, i think the technology in MH has been moving far enough ahead to make this plausible. Also consider the whole apparatus is about 5-6 feet long(I know, my drawing isn't quite up to scale). PurpleIsGood 21:54, December 14, 2010 (UTC) @Purpel A: oooooooooh, ok. so, what are it's normal attacks like? Does the blade stay connected and just work like an arm-mounted sword or the lance? B: I guess that would make sense with electricity, but what about the other elemental and status energy types? Most don't conduct like electricity does; fire and ice would just heat or cool the chain, but probably not enough to do damage without damaging the chain itself; water doesn't conduct; and paralysis, poison, and sleep so far have been caused by some sort of venom or gas; but I'll admit Dragon might work that way. Conduction doesn't seem to have been used much in MH tech; even the Switch Axe's discharge attack only made its phial of coating explode, damaging the monster. C:Yes, I said that already. Still, 5-6 feet sounds a bit cumbersome to stay mounted on the arm. Even if it retracted like the lance does, it would probably still be a bit too heavy or in-the-way for just one arm to carry. 22:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt I detailed some of the attacks while retracted, I'm gonna bold them. Secondly, I don't really have an idea, remember the switch axe conducts the element over the whole blade, I'm not entirely sure what to do here. I want it to do something special, or else there would be no point in firing it in cannon mode. I'm open for ideas here. As for the weight, remember, in-game hunters can carry around heavy Iron Hammers, Longswords, and Switch Axes with ease. I've picked up metal poles as long as Longswords...those are heavy! PurpleIsGood 22:25, December 14, 2010 (UTC) @Purpel Actually, the element is already there most of the time on the Switch Axe, the coating just enhances either the basic attack power or increases elemental effectiveness. True, there are Dragon and Paralysis phials, but the former seems like it could conduct and the latter is a neurotoxin. Additionally, I think the coating might only actually cover the edge of the blade, with the glow effect being more an indicator of its effect more than of its presence. But I digress. I suppose the blade could charge up element or status energy and/or be armed with an explosive before it fires, like a sort of charge shot, and the explosive would be detonated or energy released upon impact instead of by remote detonation. Another thing to note, Hunters carry such weapons with ease on their backs; the weight inly seems to bother them when they hold the weapon in question in their hands, which they will always do with this weapon. 23:47, December 14, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt I meant carrying as in drawing the Hammer(best example). That club part of the hammer could easily be 20=30 pounds. PurpleIsGood 23:59, December 14, 2010 (UTC) @Purpel: I just thought of something: If your Arm Cannon worked like it does now except the firing attack is a sort of charge shot, then the RockBuster/MegaBuster could be an event cameo arm cannon, with an invisible blade and chain!Cobalt32 22:17, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Like the Megaman cannon? Sounds cool. PurpleIsGood 22:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC) @Purpel: Yes, that's called the MegaBuster (RockBuster in Japan). They'd probably use Megaman X's X-buster because it would fit in better with MH's overall tone than the original, cartoony Megaman's Buster.Cobalt32 22:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Wouldn't be a half bad event weapon. It could work.PurpleIsGood 22:28, December 16, 2010 (UTC) i got a idea ^^ its probley not that good though.. but maybe you could do a coting thing like with the bows? it can have power, poision, para and sleep like the bows but you can only carry one and they wear out after a wile. if you shoot the blade into the monster the current thing happens and the coatings discgarge. oh yer the viles are placed in the middle of the blade. the items to make the coatings can be like large empty bottles ^^. hope you like this idea. random person 00:49 december 17 2010 Hmm, that's not bad. I'm still not entirely sure how it's gonna work, but it'll eventually be in my fanfic. PurpleIsGood 01:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) How much damage would the blade shot do? was it intended to bind monsters if more than one person fired it? and what if it could go into whip mode or something? @last poster: Actually, I think "whip mode" would work better as its own weapon class, like a flail. Also, I'm personally not sure if having the blade stick in the monster is such a good idea; wouldn't most monsters be strong enough to pull hunters off their feet if it did? Even if there were four of them all grappled on at once, I don't think four people standing on their own feet and using arm-mounted chain launchers would be enough to hold a monster down.Cobalt32 21:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 --- Quite possibly one of the most detailed and well thought out weapon ideas on this damn wishlist. Personally I can see no wrong with the logistics, blade + chain + gunpowder + arm mounted holder + bloody strong hunter = Arm Cannon Thing. I think the main problem people might have with this weapon, if it were to be included in a MH game, would be that it's a bit... Unorthodox, to be honest. It won't be the chain gunning aspect of it, after all, there are ballistas that shoot HUGE great arrows at giant monsters like Jhen Mohran and so on, I'm guessing it'll be the concept of it being arm-mounted that'll cause most folks to doubt the credibility. Regards CollinsonOfSam 02:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You think a real life 14 year old could hold a hammer? Ha, that... wouldn't really matter though. 02:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki I think that a 14 year old could. Some people in my class (me included) can lift 120+ pounds Abhi09 02:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I could hold one...but probably not swing it. Anyway, it is unorthodox, but isn't that the point? I though Switch Axe was unorthodox, but it turns out I liked it. But it's your opinion, not mine. Thanks to all who contributed to this. PurpleIsGood 02:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) So there should be 2 types of arm cannon: Flail (impact) and Blade (Cut) At first, i thought the idea of arm cannons were...unorthodox and retarded. But aftersome thought, It actually made sense. Maybe you should be wearing a small shield. If you go with the idea of a "whip" mode, then there should be a "Gauntlet" mode. In that latter, you need to get up close, so the use of a shield is recommended. Sincerely KaiserLos 06:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC)KaiserLos Would this cannon mount on top of the Hunter's gauntlets or would it be a entirely different componet of the Hunter's Armor? Also, I think this weapon is plenty plausible for the MH universe, they do have ships that can sail on sand in Tri so why not have an Arm Cannon? -Singrad I think it might be held in the same manner as lance with shield or a heavy bowgun with a seperate shield. 04:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki @rindo: Nobody said it would have a shield... However, I think it could be held like a Bowgun in firing mode, then just attach and detach to the Hunter's arm when in use,and maybe he would use his free hand to support it when unsheathed and when firing (think like Samus's arm cannon).Cobalt32 16:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 When I read the title, I thought "MegaMan's MegaBuster?" Then after reading the original post, I thought "Link's hookshot?" Very creative and original idea, Purple. Except... 1. How do you put it on? Do you have some sort of handle you hold inside the weapon? If so, won't it fall off if you lose a grip (Such as when you're knocked down by a monster)? Or do you cut off your hand and implant that weapon onto your nub like this thing? 2. If this weapon gets implemented, won't its purpose be the same as a Gunlance, except slightly weaker and slightly faster? (Pardon me, but I do like GLs) That's it for now... Chinese Stickman 00:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) @Stickman I think it has a handle inside it, like the Portal gun. Either way, you failed to take into account that hunters universally have herculean grip and never let go of their weapons until they've been sheathed. And no, it won't replace the Gunlance because it has a longer range (I think), can do a sort of charge shot, and doesn't block.Cobalt32 03:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Cobalt: I've heard/read some people suggesting a shield to come with the Arm Cannon... Chinese Stickman 19:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I went back to the reality. :P So, both weapons have an attack that is "pseudo-ranged" and both can be infinitely used. I suppose the Arm Cannon favours dodging rather than blocking like the GL. And the "longer range" attack totally defeats the purpose of lances with a boom stick attached to it. I personally don't see how Arm Cannons don't overlap GLs. Chinese Stickman 20:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) @Purpel: I still think the cannon should be able to do charged shots...Cobalt32 20:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 @Purpel: Maybe it would only do the burst when charged...Cobalt32 20:19, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32